And Everything's Awkward?
by omggkelly
Summary: Austin & Ally had a past and they hate each other, making everything AWKWARD.They are barely even able to talk to each other! What happens when they, along with their friends, have to go on a trip for a project? Can they keep the awkwardness for long?
1. Chapter 1

**I made a new story! Hope you like it :D Who saw that MyPad episode Sunday? He TAPPED her nose. **

**Anyway, this is my first story (real story)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Austin: Kelly Doesn't own Austin and Ally. Because then she'd own me .. and that'd be weird..**

**Me: Or AWESOME ?**

**Austin: Umm.. why would that be awesome?**

**Me: Um-I-Its-I-Its just- I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. READ NOW… hehehe…..**

**Allys P.O.V.**

I walked into school, on a Monday morning, feeling super tired. I hate Mondays. Who doesn't? I mean you have to start a WHOLE new week of school after that _little_ – emphasis on little – break. But Monday's are just… unpreventable. Yea sure, people say "Why not make it so Monday is a weekend! That will solve the problem!" Umm.. No. No it wouldn't. Then Tuesday will become the day of the week everyone detests, and I actually like Tuesdays. I don't have work at my dad's music store!

I checked my schedule. _Language Arts._

That's kinda cool I guess... I mean we're going to get assigned our groups for this project.

I walked in the class and sat in my seat. You know the feeling when someone stares at you? I got that feeling. I looked over at Austin Moon. –ugh- and he was starring right at me. He then looked at me as if I was the one staring at him first and looked away.

Yea, nice try Moon, but we all know you started the awkward starring first!

Austin and I always have… awkward moments. I can't even remember the last time I talked to him. We've talked but like it was quick.. and awkward. And now he thinks I like him…

Why?

_It was 7__th__ grade. I sat next to him in homeroom and math class, they were in the same room. He was SO funny and I started to like him. I was always too scared to talk to him. I mean, what about? And what if I say something dorky? (like always) My friend told me he told HER that he liked me back. I still was too scared to talk to him, and he seemed like he didn't wanna talk either. Then, my friends (being them) tried to get him to admit he liked me. (To see if it was REALLY true) He figured I was just desperate and sending them to do that so he started yelling at them saying " NOW I DON'T LIKE HER AND NEVER WILL ANYMORE. HAPPY? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Then he's been looking at me like I was weird. And he tells people "I think she likes me" because of that. I mean it's 3 years later. I got over that. But now we don't talk, but it's even more awkward…_

Kinda dumb, but you had to be there.

"Okay Class." My teach said, interrupting my flashback moment. "I'm ready to assign your project. You're all going on a fake trip to California, from Florida, just as the people in your novel. You have to make a map, using a poster board, make ideas for hotel stops, rest stops, activities to do there. You have a limit of 1,000 dollars. I recommend pairing up in your group. Also, agree on a car that can fit all of you, and be good in miles. It won't be added to you money limit."

If you're confused , it's basically just planning a trip to California, but planning specific things, and such. She handed out the papers and read out the group names.. Group 1… yea.. Group 2… yea.. group 3…. (6 in each group) GROUP 4.. last group.

"Mason Grey _(omg, he's cute & sweet…)_

Trish De la Rosa _(AH, my best friend. Thank God.)_

Dez Parker _(Austin's best friend.. really.. weird.)_

Kelly Collins _( She's shy, but yet SUPER nice!)_

Ally Dawson ( _Yea well, I kinda figure.. I wasn't in the other 3. And neither was… AUSTIN? Oh nononono.)_

And Austin Moon (_Well isn't that LOVELY?) _

I looked at him at the corner of his eyes. He widened them and rolled them. Way to direct that towards me. We got in a group and they said to pick a captain. Mason Grey was picked. He's has great grades! And he's cute, sweet, nice, funny, has sparkling eyes, a dazzlingly smile – woah. Got lost there. Sorry.

"Okay" Mason said, looking at the paper. "Who's good at planning activites?"

Dez and Trish raised their hands, looked at each other, and widened their eyes.

"Great. You two will be working on the activites for when we get there, and the hotels we need to stop at on the drive there. When we get there we'll be staying at someone's house, so don't worry about that. Who's good at math?"

Kelly raised her hand.

"Awesome. I'll help you with figuring out the prices and other stuff. Austin and Ally. You two have to work on the map together."

"WHAT." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other with a why-are-you-mad-Im-awesome look then turned back to Mason.

"You'll do the map… ? You might have to meet up after school if going in school doesn't work well. This is due in a week after all."

Austin turned to me, looking anywhere but my eyes.. "Soo… um. When should we um.. meet.. um. Up?"

Yea, I can tell we won't talk much when we work on it. "The weekend." I snapped, trying to stall. The farther away, the better.

Mason smiled. "Great!" Then smiled at me. I giggled. "hehehehheee…" I must look like a retard right now. Then he said "Well.. class ended so, see you later Ally."

"Byeeee…. Hehehehee." I said. UGH. I'm such a dork. I turned to see Austin starring, half of him was giving me a What-The-Fuck-Look , while the other half was a …. I can't actually figure out what the other expression was..

**Sorry it was short! I didn't want to rush too much into the story just in the first chapter. That's why they only like said one sentence to each other. This story is gonna be … built up gradually.**

**Sorry for any type-o's. I'm typing fast.**

**REVIEW?**

**& omg don't you ship Ross & Laura, just like Auslly? I DO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second one! Only 2 reviews, though -_- . But it was very unlucky that the second I upload it, everyone else does & I'm on the second page with in mintues. But Okaiiiiii. (: Revieww ? **

**(Btw , ALMOST everything will be in ****ALLY'S P.O.V. **** or authors. Maybe Austin. but i dunno yet.. This eppy is**** ALLY'S P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own! If I did… AUSLLY.**

**Chapter 2 *(: **

The class bell rang and I got up out of my seat. I went into the hallway and opened my locker angrily. I got my Science books. ( BTW I SIT NEXT TO "MOON" in science, no wonder I hate it..) & slammed my locker shut. Then, Trish came up to me.

"What's up with you? Angry?" She asked.

"Oh where did you get THAT impression?" I sarcastically questioned, though... Maybe I should've been a little less mean…

"Well… you're angrily taking your science books out of your locker… and slamming it shut." Her eyes went confused and shocked. "Are you mad about science… I mean I thought you got over that."

"No, Trish." I responded. "Do you know that language arts project we're doing? You're in my group remember?" She nodded then her eyes widened.

"OH. You have to work with Austin! And get together with him!" She bit her lip realizing my dilemma. She knew how much I hated him ever since he got sooo awkward with me.

He actually likes this girl, Scarlett. She has golden blond hair and blue eyes like the ocean. Her hair is sooo silky, and she has a perfect figure. She's sooo pretty. She's nice, too! A LOT of boys like her. Maybe 15 ? (And the classes are like 25 each…half being girls (2 classes)) Whenever a guy likes her, he makes it public, since everyone likes her, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think she likes Mason, which gets me SUPER mad. He never said he liked her, so hopefully he doesn't. But she could get him to like her just by flirting! Anway, Austin probably thinks I'm jealous of him liking her, since he makes it REALLY public, but I'm not.

The bell rang and I got into science. I slipped in my seat next to Austin and watched as the teacher put up the projector with the notes. That's all we ever do in science! Takes notes! Then, many notes later.. take tests! I sneaked a peak at Austin.. Just out of curiosity. I now understand "curiosity killed the cat" because he then sneaked a peak at me. We both noticed and out eyebrows raise a little. Then we slowly (and awkwardly) turned out heads back to the board and copied out notes.

He then scribbled something in his notebook, and slid it closer to me. Probably trying to make me see it… but naturally & Just for me to notice, but to think he didn't want me to… But I'm not an idiot. I know what he's doing. But I DID Look.. I saw…

"**Scarlett.****"**

I rolled my eyes and looked away. He must of noticed because I saw him smirk lightly, still looking ahead.

I went into sonic boom, after school exhausted, ready to start my shift. I had homework, and there weren't customers yet, so I pulled out my only homework, Language Arts. I had to write down how many miles and hours California was from Florida. We were going to Los Angeles . I got out my phone and checked.

40 hrs 39 mins / 2739.84 miles Geez.

Soo since we have five days to get there… that's maybe 10 hours each day, and 39 mintues the last. Okay , done.

Just then a blonde boy came in the store and went to the guitar and bass section. "Welcome to Sonic Boom!" I smiled cheerfully. He turned around smiling. Then I saw who it was. Austin.

Both of our smiles came off our face. We both whipped back around, him to the guitars, me to the counters. He picked up my favorite red one and check the price tag. Then, he walked over to the counter and handed it to me. I figured he wanted to buy it so I rang it up. "$550" I said , looking down. He handed me a credit card, that I soon swiped. "You work here?" I nodded. "Dad owns the store." He nodded in understanding, took the guitar and receipt. He then mumbled "thanks" and walked away.

AWKWARD!

I walked into school the next day, I had Math, French, Science (Thankfully nothing happened), Vocabulary, Lunch and now Language Arts. After that Gym.. thankfully, the last class.

I walked into language arts and got right into our groups.

"Hi Ally." Mason said smiling his genuine smile that makes my heart melt.

"Hi Mason."

Did I just see Austin roll his eyes? No... probably from disgust. I don't know…

"**ATTENTION CLASS. Last night you were all told to get you're mileage and hours, right?"**

Mason looked at me in hope. I nodded and he smiled.

"**WELL, exciting news! First let me say, you have to settle everything out by Friday."**

Great. I have to get together with Austin earlier than Friday.

"**That's because spring break will be starting that weekend for 2 weeks!"**

The class cheered, while I was curious where we was going with this…

"**WELL. Turns out the trip you're planning is real!"**

What ?

"**Except the cars! Each group is gonna travel for five days in a nice SUV with couches and everything in the back! We hired nice drivers to drive, for 10 hours each day for four days, and 39 minutes for the last. We'll then meet up, by driving from our hotel , which ever one you picked, to Disney world! Don't worry you'll all rest at your hotel first for about the night."**

He then passed out the permission slips. OH MY GOSH YAY WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA. I get to be with my friend for spring break! And 6 days ! The 5 in the car and the one at the hotel! It was Kelly, Trish, and me sharing a room , and Austin, Mason, and Dez sharing one next to us. WAIT

AUSTIN. I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM TOO. I HAVE TO SLEEP BY HIM IN THE S.U.V. THEN THE HOTEL I HAVE TO LIVE NEXT DOOR FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

CAN YOU JUST PICTURE HOW AWKWARD THIS WILL BE?

**WHEW. This took forever. Sorry if it's bad :/ I didn't want to rush things, but I did kinda on Monday. It just wasn't important to write if nothing really happened. If you're confused… basically they're going in an SUV like this…**

**Kinda TOO nice but oh well. ( the driver in the front..) **

**They have to sleep there at night, talk in the day , for 5 days straight. Then, they'll get to the hotel they picked, (No one else from the school picked theirs) stay there, go to Disney the next day with the class, then back to hotel for spring break. This is basically a friend/family project to help learn about family when you get older. It's not realistic (well.. the actual doing it.) but still! **

**And don't give up! I think stories that kinda drag out Auslly are better, so if you wanna see Auslly keep reading! And don't worry! Their first conversation may be coming… soon?(:**

**SORRY FOR RAMBLING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Excited to write this! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE? **

**I might rush, but that's because the trip to California will be super interesting so I would like to get to it , the fast as I can, but enjoy! :D BTW, finished the first hunger game book. Poor Peeta. D:**

I walked upstairs & went into my practice room, trying to figure out … WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I'm still in shock. Hey, I can just ignore Austin, and focus on going to California with my best friend… and Mason! Why let Austin ruin it? Yeah, I won't. I texted trish.

_Ally: Hey Trish! Can you believe it! We get to go California together! And Kelly seems nice, too!_

_Trish: I know! And usually I hate buses , but if I'm with all my friends, & BEST FRIEND , 5 days will rock in the bus! And you get Mason… (:_

_Ally: I know! OH my GOSH! I Hope he can go ! (Hopefully Austin can't…) because then it's like 5 days.. then another week with him! Best part? Scarlett not being in our class!_

_Trish: EXACTLY! Hey, I can go! Can you?_

_Ally: I'm gonna ask my dad now. He just walked in. BRB._

_Okay, Ally, you can do this… _

"Hey dad ?" I asked. "Yes?"

I explained to my dad what the trip basically is, then handed him the paper.

"I don't know Ally… I mean, 3 other boys? What if-"

"Dad," I cut him off, "-one boy, is super weird, won't even notice anything for the whole week, the other hates me just as much as I hate him, and the last one is SUPER sweet. Plus, Trish and Kelly are gonna be there , too! Please?"

He sighed, then read the paper over. "Okay." I squealed. "BUT DON'T DISSAPOINT ME."

"I WON'T DAD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!"

I ran upstair and texted Trish with the good news! Then , eventually, I drifted to sleep.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A –

I walked into school the next day, doing all of my boring class, except lunch, that's cool.

**Last class,** Language arts! We got there and got to get in our groups! Mason smiled. "Hey Austin, Ally, I hope you don't mind, I was so excited I did the map, already… sorry." I smiled brightly . "That's okay! It's perfect! Because now I don't have to work with-" I stopped, glancing at Austin. He looked at me hurt, I sighed. We may hate each other, but I don't want to be that mean. "–with… my dad constantly correcting me over my shoulder." _Nice save, Ally, nice save. Austin seemed to buy it._

Mason smiled. "great." He said.

Trish smirked. "So this means your going?"

"Yea!" Mason exclaimed. "Are you guys?" We all nodded super happily. AUSTIN IS TOO ? Dang.

The teacher collected our paper slips and told us to pack today and tomorrow, since we're leaving Friday. He told us what we would need and I was SUPER excited. I must've been SO excited I dropped my song book. "Hey Ally.." I looked over. _Austin . _

"You ummm.. dropped you book thing." He said.

"Thanks… " I replied, taking it and awkwardly looking away.

-A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A-

Thursday, nothing happened. Sorry!

After school on thrusday I packed. I got about 15 pairs of shorts, shirts, and a couple jeans, just in case, I brought a couple tank tops, slippers, and Pajamas. I also brought some pillows and blankets for the road. I pack my make-up, shoes, hair things, and some over shirts layers. Then I packed my laptop, song book, iPod, phone, and camera. I also added some small things. I was ready. Ready for Cali.

I walked into school Friday morning. This is it. It's the big day. The class separated into their groups, and we got into our SUPER awesome bus. The bus driver was pretty young, (a male) and was separated from the back with a glass & curtain , so we had privacy. Their were like5 long couches, a mini tv in the corner, a table, and a bathroom. IT WAS SUPER NICE. We put all our things for California in the front passanger side, and the things to keep us occupied in the back. The driver then took off. 5 days. 5 days I get to hang with my friends and crush. Also, 5 days I have to last with Austin Moon.

_Starting Now._

_**THIS WAS BAD. SORRY. ITS GONNA GET BETTER. SORRY FOR MISTAKES, I RUSHED. AND ITS SHORT, I GOT TO GO, SOOO SORRY REVIEW?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**New one :D Idk, how long it will be, but thanks for reviewing! I'd respond but I'm trying to rush this, considering I don't have long! But yay! Trip time! I wanna do a cool disclaimer, it seems fun so…**

**Dez: Why did I talk only like … once in this story?**

**Me: Ohh ummm…. You see…**

**Austin: - because she's too busy focusing on how awesome I am in the story.**

**Ally: NO, you're being mean!**

**Austin: No , you're being annoying!**

**Trish: Now BOTH of you are being annoying!**

**Me: Okaii… So who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Ally: ME**

**Austin: ME**

**Ally: NO ME.**

**Austin: DISCLAIMER –says super fast- Kelly does not own anything but the scripts and plot!**

**Ally: …. Jerk.**

**Ally's p.o.v. as usual!**

We all sat in the bus, and we began moving. We were all sitting on the coaches, awkwardly glancing at one another. Mason started cracking up. When he did that everyone stopped glancing and looked at him confused. He just chuckled and said "What? It was all awkward."

Trish giggled and mumbled "Maybe Austin and Ally are wearing off on us."

Is she for real? That sentence kinda made things even more awkward. Austin and I both heard and said "What?" while glaring at her. This caused her to giggle even more. I sighed and took out of phone, put in my headphones and listened to One Direction.

_More than this._

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right, cause I can love you more than this._

I must've been singing louder than I thought because when I looked up everyone was literally starring at me. I quickly blushed and looked down.

Dez started squealing and jumping up and down, kinda like a chipmunk, and said "OH MY GOSH I LOVE THAT SONG!"

Yea, he received A LOT of confused faces.

Mason had the most confused face and turned to me. "Anywaaay… You sing really pretty, Ally." I felt myself blush. "Thanks."

Austin then spoke up, asking "What song was that?" I wasn't too sure if it was too me or not. He didn't look at me , but I was the one listening to the song. I quickly glanced at Trish, who was already one step ahead of me and said "More Than This by One Direction." Austin slowly nodded.

Then Kelly did something I thought I'd never hear her do. She squealed. " I LOVE ONE DIRECTION" Trish and I both smiled and went "ME TOO!"

Kelly straightened her posture alittle bit, which shows interest. "I love Louis! **(1)** He's so funny! How about you guys?"

"HARRY **(1)** ALL THE WAY." Trish declared, as if she owned him.

WRONG. They were both way off. "NIALL!" I cheered.

Trish groaned. "With the tooth?"

"HE FIXED IT." I said matter-of-factly.

Then, Austin did the groaning. "Greaaaaaaaaat, we got stuck with the fan girls." Mason shrugged. "It's kinda amusing if you ask me. I like it" I smiled. See the difference between them two?

Dez then spoke up, sadly.. "Hey, Ally! Notice how you love Niall, who out of all of the band resembles Austin the most!" Then he smiled proudly as if he discovered America or something.

I glanced at Austin, who glanced at me, waiting for my reply. "Um, that has nothing to do with.. Austin" I said. "I just like Niall. He's cute, has a great voice, and the cutest Irish accent!"

"AUSTIN'S PART IRISH**.(2)**" Dez said quickly and loudly. I rolled my eyes. Weirdly Austin and I both went "WHO CARES?" at the same time. Dez pouted and looked down.

-A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A-

It was an a couple hours later, now dinner time.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" The bus driver asked.

We all shrugged, except Austin said "Let's go to hooters! **(3)**" Us girls went_ Ewwwwwww_

We all just agreed on Mcdonalds, being the closest, and pulled into the parking lot. The bus driver said we had an hour for bathroom breaks and eating. We ordered and got into our seats. Booths. Everyone took all the other seats, and I had to sit next to Austin.. On the bright side Mason was to my right! Dez, Kelly, and Trish were all on the opposite side. We finished eating in about 20 minutes, with 40 minutes to spare. Kelly knew exactly what to do then "Let's play truth or dare!" Austin, Dez, and I groaned, but we had to play anyway.

Trish went first. "Mason truth or… dare." She was hesitant for dare, because well we're in public. When you get older, truth is funner anyway. You can tell Mason didn't want to take any chance and quickly went, "Truth." She smirked, and went "In your opinion, who's the prettiest girl in school."_ Great. _Trish why? You know he's gonna say Scarlett, making me be upset. But what he really said, surprised me.

"_Ally."_

I smiled and looked at him, who was already smiling. "Really?" He nodded. "Thanks."

Dez jumped. "My turn!" he turned to me "Ally! Umm… I guess this is only a game of truth so umm… uhhh.. umm…."

"DEZ" We all hollered.

"Who'd you like in 7th grade?" He blurted.

_7__th__ grade._ This was the year I liked Austin, and at the end it got all awkward. This was the year that's the cause of why we don't talk. Trish's eyes widened.

"No one." I said. I'm a prettier good liar. Austin didn't seem to buy it, when he groaned "OH PLEASE."

I looked at him, and Kelly asked, "What?" He directed his hands to me and said, "She's a liar. She liked ME in 7th grade. Remember?" She? Okay, let's just pretend I'm not in the room.

"Will someone tell HIM I didn't." I said, as if he wasn't there. I mean hey, it doesn't really count as a conversation. He laughed a fake laugh. I rolled my eyes. Mason seemed confused. "Umm.. did I miss something?" We all shook our heads, except Kelly, who was as clueless as Mason was.

"ANYWAY." Kelly said.. breaking the silence, "Austin, why do you like Scarlett?" Ugh.

He shrugged. "Um, I like her appearance, but her attitude, flirtingness, and self-centered ness. No." Trish scoffed. "Typical guy." The three guys looked at her as if what she said wasn't true.

We then were called in to go back to the bus. I never would of went back if I knew what would've happened later that night…

**CLIFFY? No , it's not dirty, haha.**

**This is exactly the order on my favorite members on 1D. Louis, Harry, then Niall.**

**I don't know if he really is Irish, but I feel as if Ross lynch is. He kinda looks it, and the last name Lynch seems like an Irish name, so why not? (:**

**If you don't know, "hooters" It's a dirty restarant, with like sluts as waitresses. Lol just look it up if you don't know.**

**Hope you like?**

**Dez: Yay! I talked.**

**Trish: You're weird.**

**Austin: Why am I such a pig?**

**Ally: Haha, I'm awesome.**

**Austin: Well.. that's a first.**

**Me: OH HEY. NO INSULTS ON MY STORY.**

**Austin: Sorry. *kissed Ally's cheek* Sorry best friend!**

**Dez: Um, excuse me?**

**Ally: *blushes* hehe. It's okay.**

**Me: AUSLLY!**

**Trish: Auslly? What's that? You know what? Just review for more "Auslly"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! But thanks for reviewing!**

**Ayrine: OOOH can I introduce the story?**

**Austin: …well.. um.. who are you?**

**Dez: SHHHH. *whispers* I like her. Let her do it.**

**Ally: AWWWW. Dez has a crush!**

**Trish: Who's you're crush Austin?**

**Austin: … um…..**

**Trish: Austin?**

**Austin: Enjoy the story! **

We were all now in the bus, after lunch. Where there any awkward moments? - (Man, I say that word A LOT.) – Of course there was! Austin & I were both swinging our legs, then out feet must've got caught in each other's - and of course, in a 'romantic movie way' – We both got so startled, we yanked out feet back, causing both of knees to go BANG against the table. Then we mumbled a quick and small "Sorry." Of course this action gained us some weird stares from the table. Except for Dez. He was counting his French fries.

Now, here we are on the bus, picking out a movie to watch. It was about 8 p.m. and we had some time to kill.

Boys wanted horror, girls wanted romantic. The most obvious thing, right? Trish and Kelly were arguing, saying they wanted the Notebook. Dez and Mason were arguing saying they wanted to see Friday the 13th. Austin and I just stood there quite, watching them argue like a ping pong match. The boys gave up and let us watch the Notebook.

~ A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A~

The movie just ended. I had tears in my eyes, but Trish and Kelly were bawling their eyes out with tissues. I'm pretty sure I heard Austin sniffle…

Dez noticed too. "Dude, are you tearing up?" he asked.

"No." Austin quickly responded. A little too quick.

"Dude, it's okay," Mason said, "I'm tearing up a bit too."

Awwww, Mason teared up. That's the sweetest thing for a boy to do. "Aww" I said… OUTLOUD? I DID not mean to say that outloud. I noticed, and blushed looking down. Mason chuckled. Dez just had to be meddling again, right?

"Austin teared up too, Ally" he said, "Are you gonna 'Aww' for Austin?"

"DEZ!" Austin and I both shouted at the same time. He still didn't get the hint, because he smirked and said "Heh… That was WEIRD. You two both called me at the same time." I just rolled my eyes.

It was now the middle of the night. We all crashed. Mason on one long couch, Dez on the one across, Kelly at the foot of Dez's feet ( it was a long couch ) and Austin and Trish on the floor. I was on the booth seat at the table. I woke up super-fast with the crash on thunder. Great, now I'm too scred to sleep. I'm not scared of thunder, because that's stupid, but I mean… we're in a truck on the side of the rode, too. That's scary.

_**BOOM**_

Another clash of thunder. I squealed a little bit, but enough to wake Austin up. He slowly sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Whaaa-" he started, but then saw me. "Um. What's- What's wrong?" he asked, with his voice stuttering from how tired he was.

"Ohh... nothing. Just scared of being on the side of the rode in the truck, with thunder and lightning." I replied.

He smirked and shook his head. Then he got up and walked over to me. "Scoot over."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning, but scoot over." He repeated.

I did as told and scooted over as much as I could on a couch. He then laid next to me in the little space I provided. Again, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Ally, you're scared and I'm providing you company." He said matter-of-factly. "SomethingMasonWouldntDo" he quickly mumbled. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing. Just go to sleep." And with that I did.

~A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A~

I woke up , still have asleep to whispering. I tried to sound out the voices.

"Man, can I predict the future or what?" I think Dez said that.

" Wow, for once Dez actually called something." Obviously Trish said that.

"AWWWWW , IT'S CUTE." A girl squealed. Kelly.

"Guys, It's probably just natural. Doesn't mean anything." Mason scoffed.

What are they talking about? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Austin sleeping next to me, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and my head in his chest. I widened my eyes, and bolted my head up – forgetting the table was there- and hitting my head on the table. "OWWW." I shrieked. This woke up Austin. He has a puzzled look on his face, but then saw where his hand were and how close we were and pulled his hands back quick. "Ally, I'm SOOO sorry! I told you I would regret this in the morning! I mean… I was expecting to wake up here, but not snuggled up with you because I never did that, well obviously I did, but I must've in my sleep because if I was awake I wouldn't even think of doing that!" He rambled REALLY fast. Wow. And I thought I was a talker. I just nodded.

"I told you guys it was an accidental thing!" Mason gloated.

"But I wanted to be right about something for once!" Dez sulked.

"And I wanted a cute Auslly moment!" Kelly said.

Austin and I looked at each other. I gave him a confused look and he just shrugged.

"What's Auslly?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I've been coming up with a couple name for them since yesterday! The begging of **Aus**tin and ending of A**lly**!" She said , as if she discovered America.

Austin sighed. "Kelly, you can't make a couple name for people when they aren't a couple."

"Ummm, yes I can. I just did" Kelly smiled.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Kelly."

Trish joined in. "I don't know, it's a pretty nice couple name. It just flows and sound so natural."

I glared at Trish. "NOT HELPING."

Austin ran his hand through his hair. "Guys, just drop it."

"LIKE IT'S HOT?" Dez shouted.

We all rolled our eyes. Dez is soooo weird. But that was an interesting morning event….  
I have to admit, Auslly does sound nice, but that doesn't mean I like him! Hey maybe it could be a combination of Austin and Kelly! Kelly ends it –lly! Although she's pretty, I don't think he's into her, and vise versa. But why does everyone (…except Mason?) ship "Auslly" so much? It's never going to happen.

**Hope you liked it! I think it focused on Austin and Ally too much though? Is that okay?**

**Austin: Um. YEA IT'S OKAY.**

**Dez: I'm just too smart.**

**Trish: Too bad you're not like that in real life.**

**Dez: Wait, this isn't real life? AM I DEAD?**

**Ally: …no. Dez you're not dead.**

**Me: She means it's a story, and I wrote it. It's not real.**

**Dez: Aw man!**

**Austin: Hey, Ally! We should try that sometime!**

**Ally: *blushes and looks down***

**Me: *Tearing up* ….This is just too cute. Review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Eppy! I'm going to try to make it longer! & sorry, No special opening! The cast is… absent ? Yeaaa, absent.**

**I own nothing but the plot! (:**

**Chapter 5**

It was now only 9 a.m. We woke up so early because of that… thing… that happened last night. Yea, so we literally said nothing of It and were now sitting there, in an awkward silence. Well, it WAS silence, you know, until Kelly broke it saying, "Oooh, why don't we play a game?" Dez jumped up, now excited, and went, "HECK YEA!" We all rolled our eyes – Mason, Trish, Austin, & I – and just mumbled things like, _Sure , Whatever, Okay, What game? , etc._ We all tried thinking of a game that we haven't played. Dez said the most obvious, truth or dare, but we all declined. We played it at lunch yesterday and it just gets boring after a while.

We then settled on 21 questions – you know except we aren't going to count how many questions we ask, & we're going in random order.-

The question was _"Favorite Artist/Band"_

Kelly said Justin Bieber. Shocking! That was sarcasm if you didn't catch it. Mason and Dez groaned. I wonder why Austin hasn't. But Trish seemed to beat me to it. "Austin, why didn't you groan?" He just shrugged, "I respect musicians."

Mason groaned and told Austin, that "Bieber" wasn't a musician and just a pop singer. Austin, in defense, replied, "Doesn't he play the drums and guitar?" Kelly nodded. "So he's a musician."

Trish and Dez both went, "BURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN." While Mason just rolled his eyes. What's getting into him? He was always so sweet? Was that a false cover? Is this who he really is? I hope not because I really thought he was different.

Austin said _The Script_, and I accidently let out a gasp. I love them, so it was like mandatory. I saw Austin slightly smirk, while Dez and Kelly exchanged glances. Oh if they're up to this Auslly business I swear… _WAIT! Ally no swearing! That's not nice!_ Wow, I'm a dork.

Mason said to skip him, since he doesn't have one.

Trish said One Direction.

Dez said anything that involved…. music. ? We all starred at him. "All music has music, Dez." Austin said. Dez shrugged. "Man, don't judge. I like my music with music!" We just looked away.

I then said Bruno Mars. Especially _Runaway Baby._ LOVE THAT SONG.

We were just about to answer another question when the bus driver, Andrew, who looked about in his thirties, said he just got breakfast from a drive-tru, and handed it back to us. It was pancakes, sausage, eggs. Etc.

Since we had to eat, we all moved to sit at the booth in the bus. Trish went in, then Kelly, and then me. I prefer the edges. Mason climbed in, and just as Austin was about to go in, Dez pushed him and quickly slid in, before he could. I was confused at first, but I think I understood that he wanted Austin across from me. Austin noticed, too. "I'm not an idiot, Dez." Austin said climbing into the booth, "I know why you did this."

Dez pretended to be confused, and used his bad acting skills to say, "OH, whatever do you mean?" I sighed. "Even I know what he means, Dez." I saw Austin give Dez a glare, while Dez just put his hands up in defense. "Match maker in service. Sue me." I'm not going to lie, that did earn him a giggle. He was just goofy like that. Austin even chuckled, too.

While we started eating, Austin's phone went off. He must've gotten a text message. He picked up his phone and when he saw it, his face brightened. When Dez asked who it was, Austin smiled brightly and went, "Scarlett." I rolled my eyes, until my eyes with Mason, who was giving me a questioning look. I pretended I didn't see and looked down. "I thought you only like her appearance, not her." Kelly questioned. Austin smirked, shrugged and replied to the text.

"Honestly," Dez replied, "I don't see why boys like her. Sure, she's attractive, but she has massive attitude, thinks she's so amazing, and flirts with every boy just to get them to do anything she wants. Wouldn't any guy rather find a pretty girl that also has a nice personality?" Austin looked up from his phone, mouth opened. The girls widened our eyes. Did Dez just say something smart? Then us girls went '_Awwww' _ because it was just 'Awwwww' worthy. Mason said, "I know girls like that" and winked at me. Oh he's back. I blushed and looked down. I heard Austin scoff, and mumble, "Kiss up."

Dez heard Austin and nudged him, I kept looking at the corner of my eyes. Austin glared at him and whispered, "No. It's not jealousy." And glared at Dez. Dez just sighed and turned back into the conversation.

"So, counting today, 4 more days!" Trish exclaimed squealing.

"Then 2 weeks at the hotel and then 5 days to leave… AGAIN." Austin mocked, in a girly voice.

Trish gave him the evil eye. "Oh, if I were sitting where Ally was, I would've slapped you so hard, your hair dye wouldn't been out." He chuckled, "Well, God bless Ally then." After like 10 seconds later, his eyes widened. I kind of giggled. Like the fact he accidently said God Bless Ally, and his reaction to notices was kind of cute_- NO. Don't think that!_

Thank God that no one really noticed, or tease, because after that, everything soon went down. We all got full, and were lying down from how stuffed we were. I was lazily laying down on the couch. Everyone was quite, because when we talked, we would almost throw up. Yea, we were really full. Austin was still texting Scarlett. His face brightening every text he got. Then my phone for a text went off. Austin's head shot up. Reflexes I guess. I picked it up and read the message. It was an unfamiliar number.

"**Hey Ally, it's Mason. Sorry I'm texting you and I'm right here. I'm just to full to open my mouth."**

I looked up at Mason and giggled. He gave a week smile back that made my heart melt. Why did I ever question him being rude? Austin's eyes look like they were watching a ping pong match, darting back and forth.

I responded. :

**Good choice! And Now I have your number!**

**~A&A&A&A&A&A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A~**

Now, about around noon, we were still lazy, but thankfully not full anymore! Yet, we decided to skip lunch. The bus pulled over for a one hour visit at this place to walk around. The boys went off with themselves, and us girls were getting off. "Wait." Kelly said. Trish and I turned to look at her. She got an evil smirk on her face, ran to the table, and picked up Austin's cell phone. "Guess who forgot his phone…" she said suggestively, waving it around. Trish smiled and ran towards it.

"Guys, don't snoop. That's wrong." I said. They scowled. "Oh, Ally. Loosen up." Trish said.

"Yea," Kelly said, "Besides, don't you wanna get the 411 on your boyfriend?"

I sighed, and mumbled _Not my boyfriend_… and walked over. "What do you wanna see anyways?" I asked.

Kelly sighed. "HIS MESSAGES WITH SCARLETT. SUH. We can't let her still your man!" I rolled my eyes. "Not my man…" Then she pulled them up. "Read them." She said, and walked away with Trish. I read:

**Scarlett:**** Austin! How's your bus?(;**

**Austin****: Scarlett hey! It's great! Yours?**

**Scarlett****: That's good! And mines great, too! Would be better with you though.3**

**Austin:**** Oh thanks!**

**Scarlett****: …..**

**Austin****: Haha, what?**

**Scarlett:**** Well…. Aren't you going to say it'd be better with me too?**

**Austin:**** Oh. Well, I'm not too sure. I mean I'm having fun!**

**Scarlett:**** Isn't Ally on your bus? **

**Austin:**** Yea… why? **

**Scarlett****: Wouldn't if be soooo much better if I was on your bus instead of Ally?**

**Austin****: Why Ally? I mean, she's pretty cool!**

**Scarlett****: Even after 7****th**** grade?**

**Austin****: That was 7****th**** grade.**

**Scarlett****: Still. Expected it to be awkward. **

**Austin:**** At times.**

**Scarlett****: Besides, I'm pretty sure she likes Mason, not like you'd have a chance. Or Ally, because Mason obviously likes me. So maybe you would…**

**Austin:**** One, I never said I liked her like that; Two, Mason likes Ally back. He said she was the prettiest girl at school, and he told me **

My eyes widened.

**Scarlett****: Whatever! I can't believe you're sticking up for her! I thought you liked me!**

**Austin****: USED to! Scarlett I'm not someone you can use. I should've listened to the other guys a while ago. **

**Scarlett****: Whatever. Gotta go. Dylan needs me. Bye.**

**Austin****: Bye.**

I starred at the phone, still shock. One Mason likes me, and two, Austin/ He said I was cool and stuck up for me even to Scarlett. I smiled. Atleast he let 7th grade go. Hopefully, things won't be awkward. He'd rather have me on his bus than Scarlett! My thoughts were interrupted by a voice..

"Find anything interesting on there?"

**CLIFFY! Second time this week! Oh yea! Longer ? Yes? No? Like it? Hopefully ! Sorry if you didn't! REVIEW? & I have no school tomorrow, so I got to do this, took a while but ah who cares? And wasn't the nice of Austin. And him and Ally aren't even friends! Maybe 10 reviews for the next? Or close enough? SORRY FOR TYPE-O's. I RUSHED AND BASICALLY MADE THIS UP AS I WENT ALONG.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy Guys! New One! Let's just say I'm super excited to write this!**

_I starred at the phone, still shock. One Mason likes me, and two, Austin/ He said I was cool and stuck up for me even to Scarlett. I smiled. Atleast he let 7th grade go. Hopefully, things won't be awkward. He'd rather have me on his bus than Scarlett! My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.._

_"Find anything interesting on there?"_

My eyes widened and I froze shocked. Please don't be who I think it is.

I slowly turned around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. _Dez._

"Oh, um, Dez, it's not what it- well it kinda is, but that doesn't mean anything! It just means I was looking and when I look I just look not snoop or anything!" I shouted, and said really fast. Dez just starred with his face completely blank. "Uhh. . . What?" he said, but then shook his head from that confusion state I just put him in. "You know, you're lucky I told Austin I'd get his phone, or right now you'd be screwed." I sighed, "I know, Dez. Just please, don't tell him. He's take it the wrong way, and think I'd like him."

"Idonthinkhedmindifyoulikedhim" Dez muttered, fast.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Where are Trish and Kelly?"

I sighed. "I don't know. They left me while I was reading Austin's text mess- I mean, looking at Austin's cool phone…"_ Yea Ally, Nice save_. I'll give myself a nice pat on the back later.

"Well if you want, you can hang and walk around with Austin, Mason, and I." I nodded and smiled, "Thanks Dez." He shrugged and grabbed Austin's phone, and then grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the truck and eventually to where Mason and Austin were.

"Hey guys, Ally is gonna walk with us, because Trish and Kelly left her while she was reading - . . . her book." Dez laughed nervously, and I joined in. "Yep, love my book." I played with my fingers, looking down.

Austin got a confused expression. "What are you two hiding?" he asked. Dez and I both went, "Nothing!" He seemed to just drop it and shrug.

Mason, ignored the last two – or three, I really don't know – sentences and said, "Who would leave such a pretty girl like Ally?" I blushed and looked down. Austin chuckled. Mason turned to him, and said, "What?"

Austin shook his head, with a smile still on his face. "Nothing," he started, "it's just your attempts to flirt with Ally crack me up."

Mason seemed to take this to offense. "Well, I don't see how you can talk, considering how bad your attempts are."

Austin's attempts? When has he tried to flirt with _me?_

Austin smirked, "Dude what attempts?"

"What do you mean 'what attempts'?" Mason asked. "I'm pretty sure you snuggling her while she slept was not just to be nice or comforting."

"But it was." Austin said, with a hint of annoying and attitude in his voice.

Dez and I watched this argument like a ping pong match.

Mason rolled him eyes. "Wow, Austin. Pretty risky of you. Especially after you stopped liking her on the spot in 7th grade."

Austin clenched his fist, "Who said I stopped on the spot!" My eyes widened. I don't know if he meant he hasn't stopped, or if it took time for him to stop. I was just shocked they were having an argument relevant to me.

"I know about that awkward stage in 7th grade. I hear things." Mason argued.

Okay, Mason. It wasn't that awkward. We just have awkward moments NOW. I kind of felt bad for Austin - even though he started this - because Mason came to our town in 9th grade, and only has been here a year. It's like he kind of this he knows everything when in reality, he wasn't here for any of it. I decided to speak up. "Mason, it wasn't THAT awkward." Mason scoffed and Austin kind of smiled, very lightly.

We then decided to get a drink. We ordered hem and sat at a round table. I say next to Mason and Dez, with Austin across from me. Dez got us to have a couple of laughs, while Austin and Mason kept giving angry glances. I looked up, feeling eyes on me, and saw they were Austin's eyes. He saw I noticed and quickly looked down. I let out a small smile. That was kind of cute. BUT um, not like HE was cute, just how he acted. BUT not like I think he acts cute, just that. . . Oh, Nevermind.

Mason kept on saying sweet and very flirty things to me, I blushed, and Austin rolled his eyes. Dez looked confused and then smirked at the fact Austin rolled his eyes. The stage repeated several times. I personally think Austin didn't roll his eyes out of jealousy, but out of annoyance. I mean, how annoying is it to see someone you can't stand – and I can tell Austin can't stand Mason – flirting with a girl every minute right in front of you?

After Mason said how beautiful the sun made my hair shined, I looked down blushing. (Though, I'm pretty sure I was read from how awkward and weird he made things.) He picked up my chin and made me look in his eyes. I decided not to look away; because they were kind of nice… and how rude would that be if I looked back down after he tried to get me to look up?

He removed his hands from my chin and just smiled, looking deep in my eyes. I tried my best to force a smile back, but I felt the stares from Austin and Dez.

Mason broke the stare and looked at Austin; who quickly looked down when mason looked to see if he was watching. Falling for It, Mason tried to get his attention by saying, "Hey Austin." Austin shot his head back up.

Mason smirked, looked back at me, cupped my face, and kissed me. I thought I liked this kid, but honestly, I didn't like the kiss. It was rough and not passionate at all. It wasn't my first kiss, though. To be completely honest, Austin was my first kiss. GASP, I know. How you ask? . . .

_Flashback_

_We were in 6__th__ grade. We liked each other, and were invited to a birthday party. When the parents left the kids wanted to rebels, - even though 6__th__ graders can't act much like a rebel – and play truth or dare. When it came to Austin, a boy who was friends with Austin – probably knowing Austin liked me – dared Austin to kiss me. On the lips. A lush crept to both of our faces. Everyone chanted 'Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss' so he shrugged, grabbed my face, and kissed me. It lasted maybe 5 seconds. I honestly don't remember how it felt, or if I liked it – which most-likely I did considering I had a crush on him – but I only remember the kiss. I know I'll always remember Austin, because he was my first kiss. You can never forget your first kiss._

_End of Flashback._

Mason pulled away, and I starred at him, wide eyes. Austin grabbed his soda so much that his cup was crushed and the liquid inside was all over the table. He had an angry face on. By the look of his face, I would've expected Austin to punch Mason – even though I don't know why he'd care so much – but instead he got up slammed his drink of Mason, and ran off, angry. Dez had his mouth opened, while Mason was smirking. Okay, I was officially lost. "We should get back to the bus." Dez said, looking at the time. We both nodded and walked back to the bus.

Inside, we saw everyone there already. The bus driver putting the directions in his GPS, Trish reading a magazine, Kelly texting, and Austin sleeping on the couch. Trish looked up at us and pointed to Austin. "he's angry."

Dez stuck his hands in his pocket. "We noticed."

Kelly got up, "What happened."

Dez walked over and whispered "Tell you later" loud enough for me to hear.

By now it was night, and Austin never woke up. We killed some time by watched the movie _It's A Boy Girl Thing _which is about a boy and girl who always argue, but then end up switching bodies, living as each other. Mason kept commenting on 'How hot the girl was.'_ Yea, I'm over him._

Now it was about 11. Time flies. Everyone decided to hit the hay – I know I'm a dork – and went off the bed. Here I am, an hour later, still awake. I guess oversleeping last night with Austin, really had me awake. How did he manage to fell asleep? I saw in the dark Austin get up, and turn the little lamp on. He didn't know I was awake, and changed out of his jeans, - yea, I saw his boxers – and picked out his pajama pants. I bit my lip, looking down. He put on his pajama pants and through his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his huge arms and abs. He turned around and saw me. "Oh, Ally! I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake!" I heard him but kept starring at his abs. "It's okay."

He then smirked and said, "Someone liked my six pack?" I blushed hard, and mumbled, "Sorry." I looked away.

"You don't mind me shirtless do you?" He asked.

"NO!" I said a little too quick and a little too excited. He smirked. "Good." And sat next to me.

I love having non-awkward conversations with him. I feel as if we can be friends.

"So, why were you so mad?" I asked.

Austin sighed, "There's more to it, but let's just say he knew you were my first kiss, and... stuff."

"You remember?" I asked shocked.

"How can a person NOT remember their first kiss?" he said in a –Duh- voice.

"I was you're first?" I asked.

"Yea…" he admitted. "Was I yours?"

"Yea." I said.

He nodded and looked down, and I then noticed how short my shorts were.

He smirked, "Nice legs." Sarcastic or not? I then made and effort to cover them, but he stopped me by putting his hand on my leg. "I wasn't being sarcastic. They really are nice." Shivers went up my leg. "Thanks." I said shyly. "You're welcome." He said, not movie his hand away from my leg. He kept all four of his fingers on my thigh, but his thumb made imaginary lines on my leg. The feeling tickled me and I blushed really hard. He was flirting, and may I add A LOT better than Mason. Oh boy, Ally.

I decided to complement him, but what would I say? "You have have abs." Too late to debate if I should say that or not, because I did. I guess I can flirt. He smirked. "Thanks. If I'm feeling your legs, do you want to feel my abs? I mean… if you want, I thought it'd be fair. I nodded. I kinda wanted to. I took my hand and ran it over his abs. I almost died. They felt awesome, so I kept rubbing them. Then, I went and touched his arms. He smirked, "Yea, I work out." I let out a giggle.

"Well, I'm tired." I said. Austin nodded, "Even though I slept, I am too." He got up and went to the couch across from me. "Goodnight, Ally." He said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Austin."

**How was that? Was it too fluffy or weird? Or cute? Why was Austin so mad? And they got comfortable! Maybe they'll be friends or flirty friends! And if you couldn't tell, Mason's a player. REVIEW AND MAYBE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS (: Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! SORRY for the wait. I felt like this sucked but then I got like SO many messages asking me to update so… aw thanks! (: & I realize my last chapter HAD SO MANY GRAMMAR ERRORS. OH GOSH SORRY. And Ally said "You have have abs" But she should've said "have" once. Sorry. It was late & that scene was kinda awkward for me to write. **

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I was the last one up, so they must've opened the curtains. They were all talking in a circle, but I couldn't understand ANYTHING. None of them would let the other talk, so they would just keep interrupting each other's sentences. It was actually pretty funny.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Why did I take a nap during the day yesterday? It messed up my whole sleeping schedule!

Then I saw Austin had noticed me, and his face seemed to light up. "Good morning, Ally!" he said. The seconded he said this, everyone snapped their heads in my direction.

"Good Morning" I mumbled, and scratched my head. Then, I got all insecure. _IS MY HAIR MESSY IN FRONT OF AUSTIN? _Then, I realized what I had just said _DO I CARE IF MY HAIR IS MESSY IN FRONT OF AUSTIN? _…No? Right?

Austin smiled at me, and asked me if I was still tired. I gave him a sarcastic "no" and sat down next to him, and Mason. "What are we doing?" I asked.

Mason scoffed, "More like what WERE we doing. We were asking random questions until Trish and Dez started fighting, and Kelly started fangirling."

Kelly did an over-dramatic gasp. "MY FAVORITE COUPLE JUST SAID THEY WERE DATING. ISN'T THAT FANGIRL WORTHY?"

Ignoring Kelly's statement Trish sighed and said, "We'll stop fighting if it makes you that angry."

Everyone sighed of relief, and started asking random questions, again. I honestly do not understand their definition of "fun."

Eventually, everything turned into a normal conversation full of laughs and teasing. Austin admiring himself as usual…

"Girls, be honest. Am I ridiculously hot? Or is it just me?" Austin asked, flexing.

"It's just you." Trish and Kelly said at the same time. They busted out laughing, while I couldn't help but giggle.

I instantly regret giggling though, because Austin turned to me and smirked. "Ally, why are you laughing?" he asked. "You seemed to think I was hot last night?"

My face turned a bright red. Dez and Kelly went "ooohhhhhh" while Trish and Mason went, "WHAT."

"Austin." Trish said, in an angry voice. "What did you do to my best friend?"

Austin turned red when he realized how bad it sounded. I mean, it did sound pretty bad. But how can he explain it? _Nothing, she just saw me shirtless and touched my abs after I touch her legs. No big deal._

"Nothing! She just saw me shirtless and felt my abs after I touched her legs. Not a big deal." Did Austin read my mind? Because that sounded almost exactly like what I said.

Mason looked at Austin. A certain look on his face took place, before he said, "Dude! What the hell!"

Austin smirked. "What?"

"First I heard all about your awkward stage, and then I hear you're letting her touch your abs?" Mason turned to me. "Ally, I have better abs. Why did you ask HIM?"

I almost laughed when I heard that sentence. He has better abs? Um, I doubt it. Austin has abs of steal.

"He told me to?" I said –though it came out more like a question- smirking. I could hear Austin holding in his laughter. Mason rolled his eyes and mumbled something like 'Bull Shit.' I'm not sure why he was so mad. It's not like he claimed me. He just kissed me and then didn't care afterwards. He probably only kissed me to get on Austin's nerves. I mean, I don't why it would, but still…

"Anyways!" Dez said, trying to change the subject. "Our driver said we got here alittle earlier than we should have, but we should be at our hotel either tonight, or tomorrow morning."

We all cheered. I mean, let's face it. It _was_ getting a bit boring on this bus. For crying our loud, my best entertainment was Austin's abs. _Did I just said that._

"In the meantime, wanna watch a movie?" Austin asked. We all agreed and went to go pick out our movie.

We didn't have a lot of movies, but we had a lot of good ones. Trish and Kelly brought them, so they were obviously girly. We had The NoteBook, A Walk To Remember, Charlie St. Cloud, & P.S. I love you.

We watched Charlie St. Cloud. You know, Zac Efron… hehe.

The guys didn't care as much as last time we tried to play a girly movie, which is good.

By the end, the girls were bawling like a baby. The guys were a bit sad, but not like us.

Austin leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "Ally… can I borrow a tissue."

I see why he whispered that. I giggled and handed him one, but not before Mason saw. "Dude, you are such a wimp." He said.

Austin just rolled his eyes and said, "It's called having a heart. Maybe you should have one, yourself."

Trish and Kelly went "BURN" and Mason rolled his eyes this time. I only had one question on my mind. "Since when did you guys hate each other?" I asked.

Austin's eyes turned to panick and Mason smirked.

"Dude. Don't" Austin said to Mason.

Here I am, all confused as to why the room got all serious.

"Mason, that's be a real douchebag move." Dez said, defending Austin.

"He's been a douchebag this entire trip, so it's only fair, right?" Mason asked, smirking.

I can feel Austin stiff next to me, and his breathing got all heavy. "Mason." He said, jaw clenched. "Don't."

I was now confused. "Does this involve my question or…"

Austin let out a deep breath. Mason smirked. "Yes. And may you repeat your question."

"Since when did you guys hate each other…?" I asked unsure..

"We started hating each other since..." Mason looked and smirked at Austin, who was stiff and had a worried, yet scared, face on. When I heard the next words, my jaw dropped and I froze.

"Since Austin told me he liked you."

**CLIFFY. Sorry it's so short. Eck. :/ Just wanted to upload! REVIEW? Hope you like it! And Cliffhangers keep you reading! Sorry for mistakes. I didn't get to reread it.**


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widened. Austin liked me? Wait… is it liked as in the past? I looked at Austin who looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Mason." He said, with his jaw clenched.

Mason just smirked. I'm starting to think that Mason _may _be a jerk. Okay, he _is_ a jerk.

Everyone got silent. Was I supposed to break the silence? I don't really know what to say. Thanks to the bus driver… I didn't have to.

"We're at the hotel" he said. He all smiled, forgetting about how awkward everything was, and went to go grab everything.

After we got all of our suitcases out of the car, we walked into the lobby –in silence may I add- and waited for out driver to check us in. It was pretty awkward.

I thought everything was back to normal, but apparently I was wrong. Mason had to ruin everything. Now, Mason is sitting in chairs, looking proud, with a dumb smirk on his face. Austin is sitting in the chairs, too, looking pissed off. Trish, Dez, and Kelly look scared. I was just bored. I mean, he said liked, as in past tense. I knew he liked me at least until 7th grade.

Just then our driver came over. "Okay I got our room keys! "he said. "We'll be staying here for a week, on the 4th floor. Girls in room 203, boys in room 204. They're right next to each other." The driver is staying in his truck

We all nodded and went into the elevator. It was really small so we had to squeeze, and obviously, I had to squeeze next to Austin. He were sooo close. I decided it was the perfect time to say something, though.

"Austin?" I whispered, looking up.

He looked straight ahead. "Not now."

I sighed and looked away, and accidently locked eyes with Mason – who was glaring.

When we got to our floor, the girls went in their room, while the guy went into their room.

Trish shut the door and smiled. "ALLY." She squealed, jumping up and down. "AUSTIN TOTALLY LIKES YOU. THIS IS SERIOUSLY. I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD OH MY GOSH."

"Trish, calm down." I said.

Kelly smiled, too. "THIS IS SO CUTE. YOU KNOW WHAT? GO KISS HIM."

"Kelly!" I exclaimed.

Kelly ran to the door "SERIOUSLY."

She opened the door, but when she did, Austin fell on our floor.

Austin smiled weakly. "Oops I fell." He said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Because your ear was pressed up against our door!" she shouted

"Was not!" he defended

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"GUYS!" Trish yelled. "ENOUGH. Austin, we know you were spying on us, so save it."

Austin crossed his arms and pouted. It was adorable. WAIT WHAT

"I just wanted to talk to Ally, okay? I told the guys I was going to the bathing room." He said.

"You have a bathroom in your room." Kelly stated.

"And?" He asked.

Kelly just rolled her eyes.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Ally"

Kelly widened her eyes. "Uh sure. C'mon Trish." She took Trish's wrist, and winked at me before leaving.

Austin sat on the bed & nervously played with his hands. "Hello."

"Hi." I said.

"You heard what mason said… right?" he asked

"Didn't we all?" I asked, a bit rudely.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No.. Sorry." I sighed. I shouldn't be giving him attitude.

"It's cool." He said, nervous again.

"Why so nervous? " I asked.

"Well I… Now you know I like you."

"You do?" I asked surprised. "I thought he meant that you USE to like me!"

Austin's eyes widened. "YOU DID?...shit."

"Well.. when did you start again?" I asked.

"Again?" he asked. "Ally, I never stopped."

"….."

"I know my friends told you I did in 7th grade… it's just… I panicked. I never really stop."

"Really?" I asked in awe. That's so sweet.

"Really. So um… do you um.. like me?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not too sure. I mean I think so."

"Well, I didn't expect an answer now, so take your time." He said, getting up.

I can't believe he's giving me time. What boy does that? He's so sweet.. and cute… and adorable… STOP ALLY.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said walking to the door.

When he got there he turned to me. "Just to let you know, I'll be doing major flirting." He said

"Oh, really?" I said, raising my eyebrows and flirting back.

"Really." He said, smirking. "So I might as well do this… again."

He grabbed my waist and kissed me softly. I put my arms around his neck, kissing back. A couple of seconds later he pulled out, smirked, and just walked away.

_So the flirting begins._

_**Sorry it's short. I just have to go. And It's a bit rushed and might have mistakes. This was just a filler. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**So, most of you may be mad... haha sorry. I've been really busy and, well, lazy. This was my first story was I didn't really like it. But yet you guys have been leaving reviews in caps lock so I guess I should update? haha. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you like this anyways. Sorry, i just don't really like this story. :/**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The girls and I were all sitting on our beds. We were so cozy in our pajamas, with our hair up and wrapped in blankets. I originally thought we'd watch a movie but Kelly and Trish just wanted to gossip.

"So..." Trish said, not finishing her sentence.

I just stared at her. "Um." What was I suppose to say?

Kelly, who has the patience of a toddler, nearly jumped out of her seat. "Ally, don't play dumb! What happened with Austin?"

"Oh, um, not much..." I said lying. They stared at me, not believing a thing. "Fine. He told me that he actually does like me. He never stopped. When I didn't give a definite answer, he told me to think about it. ...Then he told me he'll be flirting."

They just sat there with wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah, and then he kissed me."

Kelly threw the popcorn bowl up in the air, making it land everywhere.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted, completely oblivious to the popcorn in our hair.

"Don't make me repeat it." I whined.

Trish and Kelly turned to each other, with smiling faces. "We so called it!" Trish yelled.

"We so did!" Kelly shouted in return. They both got up and started dancing.

I think they're a bit excited about this.

I just let them have their fun while I began to think about earlier. When Austin told me he liked me. Sure, it wasn't the cutest moment, the way he slipped it out and then cursed after, but it still made my heart beat. If I don't like him then why does he have this affect on me? Why was the kiss replaying inside my head? The way his soft lips moved with mine; I couldn't stop. I definitely liked him and I don't think I ever stopped.

Every year after 7th, I would be too nervous to be around him. I though it was just the fact we had history, but could it be cause I always liked him?

My head was hurting, with Kelly and Trish squealing as well as my own thinking, so I decided to go to sleep. It was almost midnight and we get up at 9 to go to Disney.

"Guys!" I shouted, making both of the girls stop. "Can you help me clean up this mess so I can sleep?"

The agreed and helped. After that I tucked myself under the covers. I needed some rest.

* * *

I woke excited. I felt like dancing – even though I can't dance – and singing. Why, you may ask? Today is the day we are going to Disney Land! Even though everyone from our school is, too, we might not see them there. After all, Disney Land is pretty big. All I know is that we must stick together. Out bus driver is going too, but he's waiting in the bus. I guess he loves it.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock.

9:00 a.m.

Great! I have two hours to get ready. I went and tried to wake up Trish and Kelly. "Guys, wake up." I whispered. They both groaned and covered themselves with a pillow. "We're going to Disney Land today."

And with that, they jumped right up.

After showering, picking out a pair of shorts and a tank top, brushing my hair and teeth, and eating some cereal, we were ready to go and get the boys.

After Kelly knocked on the door, Austin answered. He poked his head out of the door rather than opening it completely.

"Um, why are you behind the door?" Trish asked.

Austin smiled nervously. "No reason. I mean, our room isn't extremely messy or anything."

Trish kicked the door open. It was extremely messy.

Clothes were scattered all over the floor, there were two empty pizza boxes, and it was just messy in general.

"How did you manage to do this in one night?" Kelly asked, with a look of fear on her face.

Austin just shrugged and smiled.

Then Mason came out of the bathroom with pizza in his mouth. "HeyahfdLadieshsf"

"What?" Trish asked.

Mason rolled his eyes and took the pizza out of his mouth. "I said hey ladies."

We all just nodded our heads. Then Dez came out of the kitchen. "Hey guys, ready to go?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "We've been ready."

Austin smiled brightly. "Then let's go!"

We all ran out, excited for the day.

* * *

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Mason asked, looking at the map.

"Anything fast!" Austin said, excited. He hasn't spoken to me since last night, which I find weird. I guess I spoke to soon, because he looked at me and smirked, moving closer to me. "Ally can be my buddy on the rides." He said, with his arm leaning on my shoulder.

Mason and Dez looked shocked. "Are you guys together now or something?"

Austin just smirked. "No," he said. Then he whispered huskily in my ear "Not yet."

I shivered at his words and couldn't help but crack a smile. He seemed to notice because he returned a genuine smile.

Mason cleared his throat. "Um. Anways. Let's go hit the roller coasters…"

We were waiting online when I started to think about Austin. Do I really like him? I mean he's cute, nice, funny, sweet. Every time he comes near me I get butterflies and a happy feeling. I wonder if my crush even went away.

While we were all on the line, I looked up at Austin, who was clicking away on his phone. I'm never a nosy person, but this time -without even thinking- I asked who he was texting.

His head immediately popped up. "Oh, um... no one. I'm just, um, playing apps."

I slowly nodded my head. His panicked facial expression and stuttering just made me more suspicious. I decided to brush it off.

We both walked into our cart. The awkwardness was noticeable from a mile away.

Austin turned to me, moving closer, and whispered in my ear. "You look pretty."

I just rolled my eyes, for some reason, not in the mood for his flirting. This action did not go unnoticed by him. He pulled away, his face dropping in the process, and looked at me. "Ally," he started, but the ride took off.

When we got off the ride everyone was laughing and talking about how cool it was.

I wasn't sure why I was giving Austin the cold shoulder. Did you ever get mad at someone, for no reason, but you feel as if you have a reason to be mad? I just found it strange he was so... Private.

When we had dinner he sat across from me, glancing up every so often, worried. He had no reason to be. I kept laughing with the group about many things, while Austin seemed to force his laughs.

He didn't talk to me much through out the day; just glances.

Eventually, if got too dark, and we had to head back to the hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel I was exhausted. Walking really makes you tired. The boys insisted we stay in their room for a bit, just to hang out. We accepted and brought some things in to be comfortable.

"Ally, you're not bring your book, are you?" Trish asked, sighing.

I put it in my pillow. "You know I bring this everywhere with me. Besides, what if it gets awkward; I'll need an escape."

"Why would it get- oh, right." Trish said, realizing why it'd get awkward. I told her every thing.

We all knocked on the door and Austin opened, revealing himself with no shirt on. Oh gosh...

"Hot damn," Kelly said, eyeing him up and down. She's never one to keep her feelings inside.

Austin just smirked and opened the door for us.

When I walked by Austin grabbed my arm, causing me to back up into his chest.

"I'd like to talk to you later." he said softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I just gulped and continued to walk away.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, plopping myself on the couch next to Dez, who gave me some of his blanket.

"We were thinking of watching a movie," Trish replied.

I nodded. When Austin came back they asked one of us to make popcorn. I, being the one who lost the coin toss, had to do it. I got up and went into the kitchen, searching for a bag. Of course, I find one on the highest shelf. I'm short, I know, but even a girl a few inches taller than me couldn't reach that. It seems nearly impossible.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw, just as I expected, Austin.

My eyes trailed down to his chest before noticing what they were doing. I quickly looked up at his smirking face, knowing he saw, and blushed. "Mhm," I said, not finding words.

He chuckled and walked over to the shelf, grabbing a bag of popcorn and a bowl. "You know," he said placing the bag in the microwave and setting the timer, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Is that so?" I asked, walking over to where he was standing, leaned up against the counter.

"Yup," he replied, jumping up on the counter. "I know you saw who I was texting."

I actually didn't, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I just wanted to let you know, Scarlett and I have nothing going on. We did, for about a week, but that's all."

So he was texting Scarlett. "Alright," I answered.

"I still like you, Ally."

"I know you do."

"So why can't you just make things easier? Why can't you say you like me, too?"

I sighed. Why can't I? Why do I have to be so awkward? "So, why were you exactly texting Scarlett?" I asked, changing the topic.

Austin seemed annoyed at the fact I didn't respond. "She wanted to make us official. I turned her down."

I was shocked. Scarlett was gorgeous. Her attitude, though, not so much.

He jumped off the counter, which made him really close to me. I backed up a bit.

He noticed me backing up and sighed. "Ally, I can't stop thinking about you. I barely got any sleep last night. All I thought about was you. How you bite your hair when you're nervous, dance like a two-year old, sing like an angel, laugh your beautiful laugh. You always like to sit in the front of the room, I noticed. I love how you don't care what others think about you. You're care-free and fun. I know this week was the first time we spoke in 3 years, but I never stopped caring about you. No matter how hard I tried." he rans his fingers turn his hair."And this trip isn't helping. If you don't feel the same way then... Can you do me favor? Look ugly for once?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Austin noticed every thing about me.

I smiled and whispered, "I think that's something I'm good at." I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

He grabbed my waist, his head down over mine. "Really? Because you may think so, but I find that impossible."

I looked up and stared into his eyes. He just looked into mine. "Just say the word and I'll give up."

That's when I knew. I knew I had feelings for this boy and always did. I had a real charmer here, and he's too good to throw away. If any girl saw what I had, they'd call me stupid for letting it go.

I put my hands on his neck, looking into his eyes. Then, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. It took him by surprise before he tightened his grip on my waist and returned the kiss, moving our lips in perfect sync. My hand tugged on his hair and he smiled into the kiss.

Eventually we pulled away, too early for my liking, and pressed our foreheads against each other, panting heavily.

"You like me." he said, trying his best to smile without breathing too hard in my face.

"Who said I stopped?"

* * *

**Not in love with it, but... She likes him(: You guys wanted an update, though, so yay.**

**Sorry it's short, I'm really tired and its late.**

**Follow me on Twitter: omggkelly**

**Review! That's what made me change my mind about ending this.**


End file.
